


I Got You

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis tells a reporter a story of a lasting love that developed between two Enterprise crewmembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

Travis looked across at the reporter and thought of what he wanted to talk about now. The reporter had been asking him about Enterprise's first mission, all the discoveries and tentative friendships Captain Archer and all the crew had forged within the first two years. Then they had moved on to how the Xindi attack had affected their mission, their emotions and of what Enterprise had done in Xindi space, at least as much as Travis could tell her. There were things that were classified. The time within Xindi space had been harsh and the crew had been left with little reason to smile. Yet they had succeeded at their mission though it came with a very high cost.

The mission to find the Xindi and hold them accountable for the attack on Earth had threatened on board friendships, caused amiable crewmembers to lash out at others, and the effects of the Expanse had amplified tensions until chaos had threatened. Yet as Enterprise had met each challenge, as the crew surpassed all expectations, something precious, unique and lasting developed.

The crew had rejoiced when their captain had found a lasting love with Malcolm. They had celebrated their engagement and smiled to see them walk hand in hand together in the corridors. But Travis decided that he was not going to tell the reporter his version of how those two had gotten together, for everyone on Earth had already heard it. He was going to tell the reporter of another couple who had found love in the midst of war. A couple whose love had astounded their best friends, the crew in general, and had brought joy back into the eyes of the chief engineer.

"I think the first time I noticed the potential for love to develop in between Trip and Chef," Travis started, "was when eating dinner late one evening. Commander Tucker had shoved everyone away from him by this time. His grief caused him to lash out at his friends whenever they tried to comfort him. He never compromised his actions on duty, though he did not joke with his subordinates—he only chewed them out when they deserved the reprimand. Sure the commander and captain spent time together, but the crew knew and worried over the fact that they seemed to talk only of revenge and hate. No reference to anything they shared before, no buddy-to-buddy talking, just revenge and hate. Trip's grief seemed to be festering and infecting his soul, taking him ever closer to the time when he would only be capable of hating. A time when he would be incapable of anything other than hate and anger. Even though Trip couldn't see the downward spiral he was in, everyone else could and Chef finally found a way to slow the spiral and prevent a horrible crash landing."

"That evening as I sat in the messhall I saw Chef place a simple meal in front of Trip. Mashed potatoes, roast chicken, steamed vegetables and what looked like a homemade biscuit. Not Trip's favorite, for he was denying himself anything that could be termed luxuries. Saying, 'Pecan Pie? How can I indulge myself in that when the Xindi killed millions?' Making me feel guilty when eating a bit of my favorite desert. Made other people stop eating whatever they were eating at the time and looked ashamed. Something Trip didn't notice, or if he noticed he didn't care, and that wasn't the Trip the whole crew knew, loved and needed."

"He did not object to the simple meal though. He did not object to Chef touching him occasionally throughout the meal. He did not protest when Chef leaned over to read the work PADD Trip had, or to Chef's talking to him of what was on it. Praising his hard work. It was then I noticed Chef's expression. Usually the tall strong Cherokee had better control of his features, gave away less than Malcolm Reed's famous poker face. But at that moment in time Chef was looking at Trip with a forlorn, hopelessly lovesick expression, I swear I even saw him sigh."

"Chef, the six foot tall, inscrutable Cherokee, with long black hair he ties up under his hat when working, who barely hints at anything he might be feeling was looking at Trip as if he was the answer to a prayer. Over the next few days I watched as Chef continued his tentative approach towards Trip. Taking him meals, talking to him of his work and finally Chef took a huge risk. 'I don't know if I should bother you with my troubles Trip,' he said in that unique tenor voice of his. 'But my main oven is off a bit, isn't working quite right and I was wondering if you or one of your people could have a look at it.' Now I knew Chef could repair everything in his kitchen himself, I had seen him do it, so I knew he was using this as an excuse to spend more time with Trip. Trip looked up at Chef, gave a tiny smile, and said, 'I'll do it.'"

"From then on Trip and Chef spent more time together on duty and off. People noticed that the time Trip spent with Chef brought a smile to his face so they were glad. However no one noticed it was a romance, they assumed it was just friendship. They didn't seem to see the way the two touched each other, smiled at each other, or the way they looked at each other. Or maybe they just shrugged of the evidence of a growing romance due to Trip's behavior in the first two years labeling him as a ladies' man. Though I had seen enough in the first two years to wonder if Trip had designs on Malcolm, even thought Trip might be about to start courting Malcolm, but those hints I had seen disappeared with the Xindi attack."

"Anyway, I saw the romance grow, even caught Trip and Chef necking in an observation lounge. But the crew only clued in later. Trip had suggested to Captain Archer that we should have a talent night—karaoke night to relax after a tough assignment. Since this was the first request Trip had made in regards to recreation since entering the Expanse, Captain Archer agreed to it. And so the night began."

"First up was Porthos who sat, lay, counted, shook a paw, and danced to Malcolm's commands and then when Jon tried to order Porthos to do the same, the beagle walked up to him and kissed him on the nose. It was really funny to see Jon's disappointed face, better when Malcolm said, 'don't worry love, I'll come when you tell me to.' You should have seen the captain blush."

"Anyway, after Hoshi and Liz Cutler did a tango, Ensign Novakovich performed a juggling act with what looked like tree branches, Phlox recited a soliloquy from a famous Denobulan poet, the final act was about to go on. Chef and Trip together, I knew they had something planned, but even I was stunned by what they chose to do."

"Chef was in a sparkly gold dress, slit on one side going up to the hip showing a damn fine leg, high heels, hair piled up on top of his head, gold Aztec like jewelry, and nice makeup job. He looked really good in drag; the audience gasped in amazement at the picture he made and Malcolm smiled as if he knew something. I remember whispering to him 'What's up?' He replied, 'Oh, I just figured out who Chef is honoring with his outfit and know what Trip will likely look like.' Then without saying more he went back to watching the show."

"Trip came out and Malcolm said, 'I knew it.' I gaped, as I could do nothing else. Trip had lengthened his hair and dyed it a light brown, he had a mustache that just hung on his face covering the upper lip, but I was gaping more at his clothing than anything else. He had a red button down shirt crowded with light green oval shaped images with darker green designs in them. His pants, god, they were those bell bottomed things, rose pink and skin tight and a bit too short in the leg. Showing off his black socks and felt red hush puppy shoes. Gah!"

Travis took a break, rubbing his hand over his face, attempting once again to get rid of the image of THAT outfit from his mind.

"Well music started to play, Chef turned to Trip and they started to sing...

Trip: Babe

Chef: I got you babe

Chef: They say our love won't pay the rent Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

Trip: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Trip: Babe

Chef: I got you babe."

"Well, at the end of the song they kissed like there was no tomorrow. That the other was the only thing that mattered in the universe. And before you could say "Cher" news of their romance and their karaoke song was all over ship."

"Chef dragged Trip off of the stage and to the commanders quarters and we didn't see either of them until noon the next day. When asked Chef said he had tore apart that outfit so Trip could never wear it again and that maybe that would teach the engineer not to wear hideous clothing. It didn't seem to work the way Chef hoped, or maybe it did, for from then on, every few days or so, Trip would show up for dinner in a hideous outfit, he'd eat and then Chef would drag him back to his quarters. We never did see the same hideous outfit twice."

"In my opinion, their love will last them a lifetime. And I'm very glad Chef convinced Trip to marry him, I just wish they hadn't done their version of 'I Got You Babe' again."


End file.
